


Bittersweet

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blushing, Canon Compliant, Cold Weather, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flufftober, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “You’re too sweet,” Magnus joked.“Bitter old man,” Alec pretended to cough into his fist after they switched cups, and Magnus swatted at his arm.“Alexander!”





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Sugar

There was nothing more adorable than the sight of Alec’s nose and cheeks slowly turning pink as they walked through the park. The weather had finally decided to cooperate with the season, and though it wasn’t anywhere near cold yet, the slight breeze was enough to send the occasional chill down Magnus’ spine. Alec, on the other hand, was clinging to Magnus’ arm as if his life depended on it, trying to soak up every wave of body heat he was giving off. 

“I told you to wear layers,” Magnus teased, pulling Alec closer and rubbing his arm in an attempt to warm him up. 

Alec shot him a halfhearted glare that didn’t come close to being threatening, and Magnus grinned. He had decided to portal them to a small area in eastern Pennsylvania that he had only been to once before, and they were slowly traversing the grassy hills. The sun was just beginning to set, casting an orange glow on the few clouds in the sky, and they were both silent as they looked up at it. Despite being quite close to a busy road, the park was quiet, a rare, peaceful picture amidst the hectic world they lived in. 

“You also told me that you’d keep me warm,” Alec accused.

Magnus rolled his eyes at his dramatics and untangled his arm from Alec’s grip. Alec let out a small noise of protest but Magnus ignored it as he snapped his fingers and two steaming cups of coffee appeared in his hands. He offered one to Alec and couldn’t hold back his quiet laugh as his boyfriend immediately took a sip, his long fingers wrapping around the paper cup. 

“Oh god,” he said, his nose scrunching up similarly to the way it did back when they had first met and he had tried Magnus’ drinks. “Not enough sugar. This must be yours.”

“You’re too sweet,” Magnus joked. 

“Bitter old man,” Alec pretended to cough into his fist after they switched cups, and Magnus swatted at his arm.

“Alexander!” he exclaimed. “I hope you enjoy your drink, because I’m not helping you stay warm anymore.” 

He walked forward, making sure his back was to Alec before he let a grin spread across his face. There was a bench just a few yards away and he headed towards it, biting his lip to hold back a laugh as Alec scrambled after him. 

“Babe,” Alec laughed, catching up to him. “You can’t let me freeze to death out here. What will the Chairman think?” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Alec with an unamused expression, despite how tempted he was to burst out laughing at the idea of coming home to the Chairman’s glares. His cat was way too fond of Alec, just like he was himself. It was all unbearably sappy. 

“He has a bitter old man as his role model, you think he wouldn’t get past it?” He retorted as he reached the bench. He spun around and gracefully dropped into the seat. 

“I was wrong,” Alec sighed, taking a step closer and squatting down in front of Magnus. “You’re the sweetest old man I’ve ever met.” 

A beat of silence passed between them, and the twitch of Alec’s lips was the last straw. Magnus set his drink beside him on the bench, his movements slow, and then launched himself forward. Alec fell back with a yelp, and before he could even try to resist Magnus had his hands pinned to the ground above his head as he straddled his waist. The pink on his cheeks darkened as he began to laugh hysterically, and Magnus’ heart ached with affection at the sight of his boyfriend splayed under him, all of his worries far away. 

After a few moments of shameless laughter, Magnus released his arms and Alec sat up, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I’m still cold,” Alec murmured, tilting his head to press a brief kiss to Magnus’ cheek. With a fond shake of his head, Magnus unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and circled it around Alec’s instead. 

“Come here,” he said, pulling Alec in by the scarf’s ends and kissing him slowly. He pressed a hand to Alec’s jaw as their lips slid together and sent a rush of warmth through both of them. Alec pulled back with a gasp as his skin warmed, and then he smiled.

His face was still red, but now he was shivering for a much different reason. 

“Thank you,” he said, his voice low with gratitude, and Magnus brushed their noses together with a hum, his lips tilting up in a smirk. 

“Let’s go home and you can keep showing me your gratitude.” 

Within seconds they had scrambled off the ground and stumbled right through a portal, the only evidence of their presence their mostly full coffee cups that were left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, continuing to mention places in Pennsylvania because that's where I live? It's more likely than you think!


End file.
